Drag Show
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: This is for the “I Never” Challenge by respitechristopher in the Sober Universe. Pairs Albus Severus/Scorpius Malfoy. Slash/adult language and content. The challenge was pairings I'd never write about. Really! Oh well, I could have gotten Charlie/Remus!


A/N: This is for the "I Never" Challenge by respitechristopher in the Sober Universe. I got paired with Albus Severus/Scorpius. This is the truest challenge because I _never _would write a pairing like this. It contains slash and adult content. Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling, but I doubt she ever pictured this! *sighs*--Rita

The Drag Show

Albus Severus Potter's attendance at a medical conference in New York City had been arranged by the Ministry of Magic. The conference was for medical doctors and no one was supposed to know that Albus and the other healer, Keith Pritchett, were wizards. Albus and Keith were chosen to attend the conference because they knew enough of the muggle world to fit in. After all, Albus's Aunt Hermione was muggle born and he went to muggle medical school. One reason Albus felt more comfortable in the muggle world was because no one had ever heard of Harry Potter and no one cared that he was Harry Potter's son.

The first evening in New York was spent with the doctors who came from all over the world. He and Keith were the only representatives from Britain, the rest were from America, Australia, Canada, and Argentina. Most of the attendees were from small towns and had only heard about the big city. For many, this was the first time they had been out of their state or country for that matter. The first order of business after spending the whole day learning new procedures and networking, was to go wild in the big city. They started the evening out in the hotel bar and then they went to several other bars, getting drunker by the hour until one of the doctors from Oklahoma suggested either going to a Yankees' game or to a gay bar.

"Watching the Yankees is like watching a drag show," laughed the tall, chubby doctor from Texas, "it'll be cheaper to go to a gay bar."

Everyone laughed. Albus wasn't in the mood to go to a gay bar, no matter how much the men insisted or how drunk he got. He was about to beg off, but Keith grabbed him by the arm and said, "Come on it'll be fun."

There was no way he could have wormed his way out. He suggested strip clubs and titty bars, but this was a very stubborn bunch. The group piled into a muggle taxi and told the cabbie to take them to the nearest gay bar. The cab driver looked at the inebriated bunch and thought he'd hit pay dirt.

After a cab drive across a bridge and back that costs them over a hundred dollars, the driver let the group outside a building that had a rainbow flag outside. The music was loud and the alcohol cheap. Maybe that's why everyone wanted to go there so badly.

When they walked in, there was a show going on on stage. There looked to be between fifteen to twenty women on stage dancing to "We are Family." There was a lot of feathers and big hair and some of the ugliest women Albus had ever seen.

When he pointed that out, Keith laughed and said, "Albus, they aren't women; they're blokes."

Albus stared. "I'll be hexed, you're right." He sat back and watched the show. He couldn't let his colleagues know that he was enjoying himself in a different way. The group was drunk and enjoyed the camp. He was drunk and getting hard.

After the dancers left the stage, there was a short intermission until the single acts began. The emcee of the show made jokes with the audience and pointed out the group Albus was with, "Watch out boys," she said. "We're contagious!" she made fun of them in a good natured way.

The first solo act was a queen who called herself Deliciously Devine, and she lip synced Deneice Williams's classic hit, "Let's Hear it for the Boy," followed by a Diana Ross look-a-like, complete with big hair and a boa, whose "I'm Coming Out," rocked the house. There were about ten solo acts, none as good as the first two, until the last act. The queen's hair was white blond and simmering. It looked like her real hair, not some cheap wig. She wore a shimmering white sequined gown. She had classic features and was, quite literally, a beautiful woman. Albus couldn't help staring at her. There was something familiar about her that he was trying to place. She lip synced the Shirley Bassey song, "It Must Be Him," with all the emotion that the song brought. When the lights dimmed at the last line, the house erupted in thunderous applause. She was definitely the house favorite. The queen's name was Skylar Mourning, and when she left the stage, after several curtain calls, she went to the bar where the burly bouncer was waiting on her.

Albus excused himself from the group and casually walked up to the bar. Skylar was sitting next to the bouncer who was laughing at something she said. Albus ordered a drink and hesitated for a second. He was standing next to her, inching his way closer. He kept an eye out for his party; he didn't want them to think he was trying to pick up a drag queen for Merlin's sake.

He cleared his throat and both Skylar and the bouncer looked at him. A sly smile spread across Sklar's face. "Hello, handsome," she said.

Albus reddened. "I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were really good." He was stammering like a little school boy. Skylar brushed Albus's cheek seductively, and then she leaned in, her warm breath on his ear.

"Thanks, Albus."

Albus's head shot up. "You know me?" he asked.

"Honey," Skylar said smoothly, "I've known you since the first time I sucked your cock in the library at Hogwarts."

Albus was stunned. "Scorpius?"

Scorpius licked his lips. "Hmm."

"What are you doing in New York?" he asked. "Here?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Small world, isn't it? Well, buy me a drink and I'll tell you everything." He turned to the bouncer. "It's okay, Bruno, I know him." Bruno wandered off looking mean.

Albus pulled some bills out of his pocket and bought him a champagne cocktail. Scorpius picked up the drink and sipped daintily. "So, Albus, what brings you to New York?" he asked, running his hands up and down Albus's arms.

He stuttered, "M-medical conference."

"Oh? You're a healer? I'm impressed."

Albus nodded. "I also studied muggle medicine. How'd you get to America?" he asked.

"Dear old dad declared me legally dead because I refused to produce an heir, I traveled around for a while in our world and finally said, 'fuck it', I have more freedom here in America and nobody knows my family's name. It's wonderful."

Albus looked at the floor. He wished no one knew his family either. It had been difficult enough for him to tell his parents that he was gay, but his mother was more accepting than his father. How ironic that the famous Harry Potter's son was gay. After a while his parents came around, even telling him he should bring his friends home. He made a promise to himself that he would never hurt his family so he stayed mostly in the closet. He wasn't interested in anyone anyway because there was no one out there for him anymore.

What his parents never knew or understood was he only had one love of his life; a boy he met in Hogwarts. They had stolen moments together and if anyone had guessed that Albus was in love with his father's arch enemy's son, even his mother wouldn't have been able to save him.

The drifted apart after Hogwarts because the Malfoy's refused to acknowledge that their only child was gay. They certainly would have been even less tolerant had Albus appeared on Scorpius's arm for Sunday tea with the Malfoys.

"I've got another show in a half hour," he said. "Look, I'd really like to go off with you just to reminisce, but a girl's got to get her rent money. Can you stick around?"

He nodded dumbly. "What do you mean 'a girl's got to get her rent money'?"

Scorpius chewed on a long red fingernail. "I, uh," he was suddenly embarrassed. "I don't have any money," he blurted out, "and I sometimes do a little freelance work to help me pay the rent."

Albus grabbed his hand. "You're a prostitute?"

Scorpius didn't like Albus's tone. "Don't judge me. If I suck some guy's dick and he gives me money for something I enjoy anyway, what's the harm?" he asked flippantly, but Albus could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Because you're too good for that, Scorpius. What happened to you?"

"The real world happened." Scorpius started to get up, but Albus grabbed his arm.

"Stop," Scorpius said, his voice cracking.

"Fuck it," Albus said, pulling him into his taunt body. He grabbed a fistful of hair and kissed him; a punishing kiss. "I want you," he whispered, his lips kissing his Adam's apple.

Scorpius tried to pull away, "I can't," he said.

Albus was angry. "I'll pay you for your time," he spat bitterly. Scorpius recoiled and slapped him hard across the face.

"I'm sorry," Albus apologized.

"Whatever we had is dead and gone, Albus, that was such a long time ago. I've changed."

"But we loved each other, Scorpius. I've never loved anyone else. I can't believe I found you," he said, softly.

"I was never lost," he said flatly. "We walked away from each other. It was for the best."

"You don't believe that. Look at yourself. Can you tell me you're happy?"

Scorpius put on his best queen smile, "You don't have to be happy to be gay."

"Stop it," Albus said, angrier than he'd been in years. "Why are you doing this?"

"It pays the bills, all right?" Scorpius said loudly. "Thanks to my good family name, I don't have a profession; I don't know how to _do_ anything. When I came here, I met some really wonderful people who became the only friends I have. Is it something I want to do for the rest of my life?" he shrugged, "who knows?"

Come back with me, I'll take care of you." Albus said

Scorpius sighed heavily. He touched his face, tracing the outline of his stubborn jaw. "My dear sweet, Albus." He closed his eyes and kissed him. "You always did want to save me."

Albus took his hand. "You're worth saving."

His eyes were shiny. "Don't make me cry," he said, dabbing the tears from under his eyes. "My mascara will run." He took a napkin and finished drying his eyes. "Look, I have to go on. It was really wonderful seeing you again. I'm glad to see that you're alive and doing so well. I wish I could say something else, but I can't. Don't worry about me, Al." He smoothed the hair out of Albus's eyes. He kissed his forehead. Albus held on to his hand as he walked toward the stage.

The emcee introduced the fabulous Skylar Mourning, the music struck and she began to sing along with Cher's mournful torch song, "The Man that Got Away." At the end of the song, Scorpius/Skylar was crying. He looked at Albus; smiled sadly and blew him a kiss. He turned on the microphone and said, "Good bye, darling." He left the stage to thunderous applause.

Albus was on his feet clapping. He wiped his tears away. He wasn't going to let him get away this time.


End file.
